1. Field of the Invention
A mixing device for mixing a liquid container of nail polish or other liquid.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous devices have been developed to stir or shake liquid containers to mix liquid contained therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,555,183 discloses the use of an eccentrically rotating cylinder having a cup to receive the lower portion of a laboratory test tube in a V-shaped depression.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,238,302 describes a mixing machine for mixing nail polish and other liqudis. The mixing machine has a vibrating head assembly comprising a resilient bonnet with a series of openings to receive bottles or other containers of nail polish or other liquids. The machine includes an eccentrically weighted shaft driven by a motor which provides a vibrating driver to vibrate the bonnet and rotate the bottles so as to uniformly mix the nail polish or other liquids without forming air bubbles and foam.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,834,548 shows an apparatus for mixing a paint can comprising a frame and vertically oriented package holder. The package holder includes a device for releasably clamping a package so that the axis of the package is parallel with the axis of the holder. The apparatus also includes a device for driving the holder in a closed movement path relative to the frame. The holder is mounted such that its axis converges toward the drive shaft axis in the direction toward the upper portion of the holder.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,848,917 teaches a vortexing mixer drive having a rotatable coupling rod with an off-center countersink with a bore at the center of the countersink.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,555,183 describes a laboratory mixer including a test tube supporting cup means that translates in a circular path without rotating thereby creating an effective vortex in the materials in the test tube. The cup is allowed to translate in a circular path but is prevented from rotating by a restraining means that includes a restraining arm rotatably attached to the housing and a side arm connecting the restraining arm to the cup supporting shaft.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,121,991 shows a stirring device comprising a rack to hold a receptacle containing liquid, a rotor to rotate the receptacle and an oscillator to oscillate the rack. The fluid in the receptacle is uniformly stirred by oscillation imparted by the oscillator and by rotation imparted by the rotor.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,044,428 teaches a heater/mixer device including a chamber for use with laboratory vials, test tubes, or similar containers containing liquids. The vial fits loosely in the chamber. Compressed air passes into the chamber through an inlet in the block so that the vial is revolved by a circular air flow in a vortex fashion. The revolving motion creates a vortex in the liquid inside the vial, and so mixes the liquid.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,104,231 describes an apparatus for providing linear motion in two opposed directions and circular motion in a first direction using a single drive motor.